


Anything for a weird life

by mergatrude



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Drabble, Excessive Drinking, Gen, Poor Life Choices, Treat, double drabble by stealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: "Oh don't give me none more of that Old Janx SpiritNo, don't you give me none more of that Old Janx SpiritFor my head will fly, my tongue will lie, my eyes will fry and I may dieWon't you pour me one more of that sinful Old Janx Spirit"—An ancient Orion mining song





	Anything for a weird life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> Many thanks to China Shop for beta.

Just once, in that moment between waking up with a spectacular hangover and pouring the hair of the Lesser Growndor1 down his throat, Ford may have mumbled something about "peace and quiet." That he'd been drinking with his editor was his downfall, because as usual, his boozing companions were the source of his problems. Getting to his next assignment had involved drinking some rich kid under the table and daring them to buzz the place, which had been embarrassing for everyone. And now he was stuck on this backwater planet until a ship wandered by.

At least it had alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> 1The Lesser Growndor, which is not to be confused with the Lesser _Spotted_ Growndor found on Tau Ceti 2, is an animal resembling a cross between a Hungarian Komondor and a winged alligator and is as large as the former, but about as friendly as the latter. People on Betelgeuse 7 keep them as pets because in addition to making excellent guard animals, the hair is an exceptionally effective hangover cure when combined with the saliva of the Southern Fiery Trollmander. However, one has to be sure to drink the resulting beverage before it bursts into flame.


End file.
